Different types of bag locking mechanisms are known. In one known locking mechanism for hanging pillow bags vertically the bag is slid in place in a rail from one of side of the locking mechanism. When the bag contains fluid the bag is heavy and difficult to lift and handle. Therefore, it is difficult to both mount and to dismount the bag in the arrangement provided with such a known locking mechanism.
Another known bag locking mechanism is used in the tray of the WAVE™ bioreactor systems (GE Healthcare Life Sciences). This known mechanism has a movable clamp that is activated by an eccentric handle. When mounting the bag in the locking mechanism the movable clamp must be lifted by the operator mounting the bag. The lifting of the movable clamp and sliding the bag under the clamp must be performed simultaneously which is difficult for the operator. A similar clamp mechanism, for which the same considerations apply, is also disclosed in WO 00/66706 A1.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,853 discloses a locking mechanism for a flexible bag in a rigid, flat-bottom tray comprising of flexible elastic cables which have clamping devices at each end and hook-loop tape strips. When in use, the flexible bag is prepared on the tray and the elastic cables are straightened over the bag on the edges of the tray by using the clamps, and mount the straightened cable on the upper surface of the top web of the bag by using hook/loop tape strips. The straightened cable is capable of holding the top web of the bag in a fixed position.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art bag locking mechanisms, there is a need for an improved and more efficient locking mechanism that is easy, fast and safe to handle. The bag locking mechanism should also be easy to clean.
When the operator fixates and locks the bag in the bag locking mechanism it is important that the bag easily fits into the locking mechanism without jamming. The mounting of the bag into the locking mechanism must also be ergonomically correct for the operator and therefore the mounting must be easy, fast and safe to perform. Because the bags may contain fluid used in a chemical process it is also important that the equipment used is easy to clean.